Affinity (Equipment List)
:See the Affinity page for general information on the topic. This is a grouping of weapons, armor, accessories by affinity. About Affinity In Landmark players can switch their play-style based on the items they choose for combat. *Because you can switch, Affinity is similar to a class for armor, Weapons, and accessories. *You can mix and match items of several Affinities, but you will gain the Maximum Affinity Effect by using all of these items with the same Affinity. :*Because non-innate items must be discovered or unlocked, supposition about affinity is noted but must be verified. If you have discovered or unlocked the items flagged with uncertainty, please update them and remove the note. :See the 'Affinity' page for more details on each Affinity. Innate vs. Non-Innate Innate items are any item you do not need to discover or unlock in order to make it at a Replicator. :See the 'Innate Items' page for details on how items can be discovered or unlocked. Affliction Affinity Affliction Armor :Innate *Poison Drenched Leathers - (medium weight armor) :Not innate *Diabolical Scientist's Coat - (light weight armor) *Desperado's Deadly Poncho - (medium weight armor) *Blight Warden's Suffering - (heavy weight armor) Affliction Weapons :Innate *Poison Drenched Daggers :Not innate *Blight Warden's Pain *Diabolical Scientist's Raygun Affliction Accessories :Innate *Defiler's Piercing :Not innate *Poison-Etched Amulet *Belt of Virulence Earth Affinity Earth Armor :Innate *Gunslinger's Last Resort - A starter option with a "Western" theme (light weight armor) :Not innate *Armored Brawler's Doublet - (medium weight armor) *Unflinching Embodiment of Stone - (heavy weight armor) *Tectonic Destroyer's Platemail - (heavy weight armor) Earth Weapons :Innate *Gunslinger's Six-Shooters :Not innate *Armored Brawler's Blade *Unflinching Embodiment of Might Earth Accessories :Innate: *Bracer of Survival :Not innate: *Defender's Wristguard *Ring of Indifference Fire Affinity Fire Armor :Innate *Wanderer's Blazing Guise - (light weight armor) :Not innate *Dragonfire Ritual Robes - (light weight armor) *Frenzied Slayer's Chainmail - (medium weight armor) *Flame Bound Cuirass - (heavy weight armor) Fire Weapons :Innate *Wanderer's Blazing Bow :Not innate *Frenzied Slayer's Battle Axe *Flame Bound Bastion Fire Accessories :Innate *Molten Iron Orb :Not innate *Band of Flame *Volcanic Bracer Lightning Affinity Lightning Armor :Innate *Manifestation of the Inner Spark - A starter option, fantasy-themed (medium weight armor) :Not innate *Vestment of the Lightning Caller - (light weight armor) *Overcharged Recon Gear - (medium weight armor) *Electrified Assault Exo-Suit - (heavy weight armor) Lightning Weapons :Innate *Falchion of the Inner Spark :Not innate *Electrified Assault Axe *Overcharged Recon Blaster *Staff of the Lightning Caller Lightning Accessories :Innate *Earrings of Enduring Energy :Not innate *Forsaken Band of Power *Brooch of the Boundless Eye Radiance Affinity Radiance Armor :Innate *Mantle of Boundless Light - (light weight armor) :Not innate *Lightbringer's Oath - (light weight armor) *Crusader's Calling - (medium weight armor) *Avenging Champion's Aegis - (heavy weight armor) Radiance Weapons :Innate *Wand of Boundless Light :Not innate *Avenging Champion's Exaltation *Crusader's Courage Radiance Accessories :Innate *Radiant Bulwark :Not innate *Blessed Brooch *High Herald's Ring Shadow Affinity Shadow Armor :Innate *Plate of Unrelenting Vengeance - (heavy weight armor) :Not innate *Night Herald's Promise - (light weight armor) *Hauberk of Piercing Judgement - (medium weight armor) *Silent Shadow's Cloak - (medium weight armor) Shadow Weapons :Innate *Armament of Unrelenting Vengeance :Not innate *Night Herald's Mercy *Spear of Piercing Judgement Shadow Accessories :Innate *Earrings of the Darkest Night :Not innate *Shadowforged Band *Spite Etched Bracer Water Affinity Water Armor :Innate *Supercooled Power Armor - starter option sci-fi-themed (heavy weight armor) :Not innate *Raiment of Frozen Sorrow - (light weight armor) *Frostlord's Guard - (medium weight armor) *Reinforced Coat of Crashing Waves - (heavy weight armor) Water Weapons :Innate *Supercooled Power Cannon :Not innate *Frost Lord's Fury *Staff of Frozen Sorrow Water Accessories :Innate *Ring of the Rising Tide :Not innate *Sigil of Piercing Floods *The Drowning Ring Affinity by Wiki Categories At times, the list above may be outpaced by pages on this wiki or vice-versa. :Check the following categories for all combat-related equipment that have an associated affinity: *Fire affinity *Lightning affinity *Water affinity *Earth affinity *Affliction affinity *Radiance affinity *Shadow affinity Please Move Above All of the following are not innate accessories but the names are to vague to sort them into the lists above. :Please take a moment and move them up if you have discovered or unlocked them to help the community. *''Found a new item in game but need help adding it? Place it here until someone moves it above.'' Related Topics *Combat - unlike other games, you are not locked into a single combat class. Instead abilities are based on the gear you equip. *Affinity - so you understand what each one may offer you *Maximum Affinity Effect to understand the summary in one area of infoboxes and how gear has effects that "stack" by affinity.